Miles Apart
by soccerchicka19
Summary: It's summer, and Zoey thinks she will never see Chase again...but is that the case? R&R K just in case


Hey Y'all. I suck at summaries so I'm not even gonna try. I know it gets into the story really quickly, but there are twists. Believe me, I know. I am the author. So read it, review it.

--Lizabeth;;xo

Zoey packed her stuff while bouncing her head in time with the music. She was listening to Miles Apart by Yellowcard. It suited her feelings perfectly. It was summertime, and all she could think about was spending a whole two months without any of her friends…or Chase. She sighed and continued packing. It wasn't like she wasn't psyched to see some of her friends from home, but, she would miss her new ones. Zoey packed her last shirt, and closed her suitcase. She sighed again, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to leave.

"Knock knock," came a male voice from outside the room. It was Chase! Zoey wiped her tears away quickly and answered.

"C'mon in!" Zoey brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. It had been brown until just a few weeks ago, when she went back to blonde, preferring it greatly.((A/N I liked it better that way.)) Chase opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Zo'! Excited to go home and see all your friends?" Chase asked.

"My friends are all here, I don't see why I have to leave. I think we should be able to stay over summer if we want to. I don't want to go home!" Zoey burst into tears.

"Awe, c'mon Zo', you must have friends back in New York. ((A/N anyone know where she is from? I just made that up.)) I mean, what's not to love? You are beautiful, talented, funny, and an amazing friend."

"Thanks Chase. It's not that I don't have any friends, it's that I like the ones here..better. I guess that's mean, but it's true. I love you guys." Then Zoey's voice dropped off, and Chase had to strain to hear her. " I love **you** Chase." Chase suddenly stood up from where he had been sitting on her bed.

"WHAT?" he screams. Zoey turns away, crying even harder.

"Oh, nevermind. It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone okay?" Zoey said, choking on her tears.

"No. Tell me what you just said. I'm not leaving until you do. So just repeat it, then I swear I'll leave." Chase said firmly. He wasn't sure if he had heard right, but if he had, this was the best day ever.

"I love you. I love you okay? Now will you just leave, so I can finish packing and get out of here, and never see you again? Cause I know I just embarrassed myself. And will probably never be able to show my sorry ass here ever again. So, DAMMIT CHASE! LEAVE" she shouted, as he just stood there staring. Zoey just said she loved me, he thought. Chase grabbed Zoey, and kissed her on the lips, lightly, then more passionately.

"I love you too Zoey. Do I still have to leave?" Chase asked, grinning. Zoey shook her head no, and hugged him.

"Since when? And why didn't you tell me? Now it's too late. What if something happens over the summer, and I never see you again?" Zoey started to look worried. "What if on the plane ride home, your plane crashes. We haven't even had an official date yet." Chase grabbed her by the shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said,

"Zoey, chill. I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I'll be extra careful this summer, I promise. For you, I'll even get good resources on how good my pilot is. You just have to do one thing for me this summer. Don't fall in love with any hot guys 'kay?" Zoey grinned mischieviously.

"Well, that's a hard promise to make. I mean, there is just SO many hot guys in NYC. I'm not sure I can do that, even for you Chaseypoo. There are all those hot Broadway guys, and c'mon…they can even sing! I've always wanted a musical man. Maybe you aren't right for me after all." Zoey said, playfully kissing him on the cheek. "It's not you babe, it's me." Chase looked completely schocked, and felt like crying. "Chase! Chill! I was just kidding around. No worries, I won't fall in love with any hot guys. I already have anyways."

Ok. So I know it's short, but it felt like the right place to end. The next one'll be longer. I promise. Till then…review please.

--Lizabeth;;xo


End file.
